In the Autumn
by GlitteringClouds
Summary: "Audrey...I miss her so much..." Mordecai comforts Benson after he has a breakdown. COMPLETE.


**In the Autumn**

**A/N If the word "Autumn" confuses you, it's what we call "Fall" in New Zealand hahah~'**

"Alright guys, we've got a lot of work to do today so listen up."

It was Bensons tone that made Mordecai look up. He kept his eyes on his boss, waiting for him to read out the jobs for them.

The whether had turned cool, the air crisp as Autumn had fallen across the park. Leaves littered the ground and Benson was wrapped in a single green scarf to keep him warm.

"Skips and Pops, you two're planting the new vegetables in the park garden and cleaning the bathrooms."

Mordecai cast a look at the yeti on the step below him and he saw Skips'd taken notice of their boss' voice. He looked back up at Benson again, his mouth closed despite his urge to say something about the matter that only the yeti and him had picked up on.

"...Mordecai and Rigby, you'll be raking the leaves." He finished with a heavy sigh and when he raised his head up, Mordecais stomach clenched; he looked terrible. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in my office."

That same tone.

Mordecai sat still on the seat, waiting for everyone to disband. But before anyone could stand to leave, Skips spoke up among the others.

"You alright Benson? You don't look too hot."

Mordecai saw Benson tense up before giving Skips a sharp look his face flushing as he bit his lip. He forced a quick nod at the yeti, his clipboard tight in his hand.

"Y-Yeah, I'm..." He paused, swallowing and his demeanour shifted slightly, a smile curling on his lips. "I'm fine, Skips." Benson said calmly.

Skips only grunted in response and gave Benson one last look before pushing himself off the step and skipping off. Mordecai watched him in an air of surprise. Skips hadn't bought it, had he?

Benson looked at his employees, his smile dropping. "All of you, get to work."

As Benson slowly climbed the steps to the house, Mordecai watched everyone wordlessly stand and leave to their respective jobs. The jays stomach clenched again as Benson walked past him; he had a sick feeling in his gut but when the door slammed shut behind him, Mordecai obediently stood and followed after Rigby, who looked half as how Mordecai felt.

* * *

><p>Mordecai had his back to the racoon as he moved his rake back and forth, pulling the leaves towards him so they created a single pile. He looked around at the leaves scattered around them, making a face. How they were going to clean this up: he didn't know. And what made it worse was that they were still falling.<p>

Mordecai heard Rigby silently raking behind him and it suddenly hit Mordecai that the racoon hadn't said a word on their choice of job for today or a note on Bensons state that morning. Mordecai sighed and kept his eyes on the ground, trying to block out the image of Bensons face when he'd looked up at all of them...

"Hey dude?"

Mordecai jumped, startled by the sound of Rigbys voice. He smiled, relieved, as his pounding heart began to steady. "Yeah?"

"I'm gonna go get some snacks." Rigby let his rake fall to the ground and he started backing away. "If Benson comes, just tell him I'm in the can."

Mordecai shook his head, sighing. "Alright. Can you at least get me something?"

"Yeah, man." The racoon turned and scampered away. "Thanks, Mordecai." He called back.

Mordecai watched him go with a sigh. After a couple minutes of raking in pure silence, Mordecai began wondering where Rigby was with the snacks when the sound of wheels against dirt cut through his thoughts. The jay turned to see the cart appear with a frowning Benson in the drivers seat, his clipboard next to him.

Mordecai continued raking as Benson pulled up near up and from the corner of his eye, the jay saw him step out.

Benson stood a couple feet away from Mordecai, looking around and taking note of the rake on the grass. "Where's Rigby?"

Mordecai drew a breath when he heard that familiar flat tone again and he looked up from the ground. As soon as he locked eyes with his boss, he felt his heart sink; he looked even worse. "He's in the bathroom."

Benson nodded slightly, his mind faraway. He swallowed thickly, looked at the rake again, as if it'd just appeared, then turned to go back to the cart. Mordecai watched him intently, concern for his boss rising. He knew something was wrong and he waited with his breath held, hoping for Benson to climb back in the cart and take off. At least then he'd know that Benson was stable enough to make it.

Just before Benson reached the cart, he stopped in his tracks and Mordecais eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Ben-"

A quiet sniffle from Benson made Mordecais eyes go wide and his grip on the rake loosened a bit. He let it go and stepped forward.

"Benson, are you oka-"

Without any warning, Benson suddenly burst into tears and Mordecai rushed forward as his boss collapsed next to the cart, holding his head in his hands.

"Woah, Benson, you okay?"

Mordecai watched Benson crumple in front of him, hesitating to take another step. He swallowed, doing so despite himself, and knelt down on his knees so he was at Bensons level.

Benson didn't look up. His cries made Mordecais heart race and the jay continued to stare at him, wondering what he should do next. Biting his lip, he slowly inched forward till he was a breath away from touching his boss.

Now that he was closer, Mordecai could see his body was shaking from sobs and he felt his gut wrench. It killed him to see Benson like this; so vulnerable and small but what killed him even more was not knowing what to do.

Mordecai slowly held his arms out and he inched forward a little more, his arm starting to brush against Bensons body. Mordecais skin prickled; how would Benson react to this? Especially when he was this close...

He held his breath as he gradually wrapped his arms around him and held him in a loose, awkward embrace. His cheeks began to heat up at the contact but he got even closer, pulling Benson to his chest. His face began to burn and he wondered where Rigby was with those chips.

Mordecais eyes went wide again and his body tensed when he felt Benson lean into the embrace, his cheek against Mordecais chest. Slowly, he felt himself relax when Bensons cries became muffled and he began to rub his hand on his back to calm him down.

Mordecai fell back on the grass, his legs in front of him, as he continued to calm Benson down.

"Audrey..." Benson cried. "I miss her so much..."

Mordecai swallowed. "It's okay, Benson..." He whispered, the gumball machines scarf brushing against his cheek. "It's okay..."

"I loved her, Mordecai." His cries became reduced to hiccups as Benson spoke. "I-I thought w-we could ma-make it wo-work-"

"It's okay, Benson..." Mordecai said softly.

Benson burst into a fresh set of tears, soaking the jays chest. Mordecai gave Benson a small squeeze and he felt something well up in his chest as he listened to the gumball machines sobs. The leaves fell on and around them and Mordecai closed his eyes.

After a minute, Mordecai felt Bensons body gradually stop shaking and his sobs quietened down. He smiled sadly, opening his eyes as his grip loosened but Benson didn't move away.

Mordecais voice became quiet. "You okay?"

Benson swallowed. "Yeah...I think so..."

Mordecai moved back as Benson sniffled, his eyes on the leaves. Silence followed till Benson looked up at Mordecai, an embarrassed flush appearing on his cheeks.

"Sorry you had to see me like that..."

Mordecai moved so he was sitting next to him. "I've seen worse."

His answer made the gumball machine smile. He wiped his tears away, keeping his eyes on the ground. "Thanks for that. I needed to get that off my chest."

Mordecai looked at him but Benson wouldn't return his gaze. "No problem."

Benson suddenly stood, the leaves crunching beneath his feet as he got his balance. "I better get back to work."

Mordecai stood. "You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay." The flush on Bensons cheeks faded to a light pink. "Thanks, Mordecai." He said softly.

Mordecai smiled warmly. "I'll see you later." He watched Benson walk to the cart and climb in, starting the ignition. Mordecai picked up his rake as Benson gave him a wave before driving off.

A comfortable silence soon settled on the jay as he raked up the leaves that'd been scattered from the cart. He heard the door to the park house shut and soon Rigby appeared behind him, holding two bags of chips.

"Hey man, I only got salt and vinegar for you. That okay?"

A small smile made it's way on Mordecai's lips as he stopped raking to turn around. "Yeah, dude, that's fine." He took the bag and opened it, his rake falling back on the grass.

He sat with Rigby against the tree, eating the chips in silence.

"Did Benson turn up?"

"Yip."

"Did you tell him where I was."

"Yip."

Rigby smiled. "Thanks, man." He paused. "What's up with Benson anyway? Is he okay?"

Mordecai put the bag down, sighing. "Yeah. He's good."


End file.
